Cocktail (1988)
Cocktail is a 1988 film starring Tom Cruise, Bryan Brown and Elisabeth Shue, directed by Roger Donaldson, written by Heywood Gould and produced by Robert W. Cort and Ted Field. Plot Brian Flanagan gets a part-time job as a bartender at night while studying for a business degree by day. Over time, he learns the tricks of the trade, including flairing, from his mentor, Doug Coughlin. His advice usually begins with "Coughlin's Law". Brian has high personal aspirations, but Doug is leery of the two starting their own bar together. Doug intends to call his bar "Cocktails & Dreams." Eventually, Brian and Doug's bartending act becomes popular and they end up working at a trendy nightclub. As their popularity rises, Brian becomes the focus of attention from a brunette named Coral. Doug is alarmed that Coral is coming between their partnership and bets Brian that Coral will leave by week's end. Unbeknownst to Brian, Doug tricks Coral into sleeping with him. He secures his bet by sharing a kiss with Coral in front of Brian. Brian and Doug get into a fight, ending their partnership. Three years later, Brian takes a job in Jamaica as a bartender at a resort to raise money for his own place. He finds a romantic partner in Jordan Mooney, an aspiring artist and waitress that he meets on the beach. Doug shows up in Jamaica, now married to Kerry, a wealthy woman who openly flirts with other men. Doug bets Brian that he couldn't "pick up" a new customer named Bonnie, a wealthy older woman. Brian accepts the challenge and wins Bonnie over. As they go back to Bonnie's room, Jordan sees them. Devastated, she takes a plane back to New York City. The next morning, Brian regrets sleeping with Bonnie. He goes to find Jordan but learns that she's gone. Doug teases Brian about the situation but Brian decides to upstage Doug by returning to New York with Bonnie. He reluctantly assumes the role of kept-boy and grows annoyed by her lifestyle. They have a blow-up during an art exhibit when Brian gets into a fight with the artist. Brian shows up at the diner where Jordan works. She rejects his flirting but agrees to listen to his apology after work. They talk but Brian keeps saying the wrong things. Then, to his surprise, she tells him she is pregnant with his child, and tells him to leave. He decides to prove to her that, despite being a bartender, he would make a worthy father. Brian learns that her family is wealthy, and goes to her parents' Park Avenue penthouse to speak with her. Jordan's father attempts to buy Brian off, but he refuses the money. Jordan refuses his advances, not wanting to be hurt again. Brian meets up with Doug, who confides that his wife's money is nearly gone, lost in the commodities market. Doug is unwilling to admit to his bride the precarious position they are in. Later, Kerry makes Brian take her home when Doug is too drunk to do so. Once inside her apartment, she attempts to seduce him. Brian stops it from going any further out of respect for his friendship with Doug. Kerry is angry at being rejected and calls Brian a coward. Brian goes to check on Doug and discovers he has slashed his throat and wrists with a broken bottle. After the funeral, Kerry sends Brian a letter, which is revealed to be Doug's suicide note. Brian realizes that Doug killed himself because his life was a sham. Reeling from losing his friend to suicide, he returns to Jordan's parents' home and begs her again for forgiveness. He tells her that Doug killed himself because he was too proud to ask for help and that Brian doesn't want to make the same mistake. He promises to take care of her and their child. Brian and Jordan leave together, with her father pledging not to give a dime to the couple. Brian and Jordan get married and have their wedding reception at his Uncle Pat's bar in Queens. Uncle Pat lends Brian the money to open a neighborhood bar called "Flanagan's Cocktails & Dreams." At the Grand Opening, Jordan reveals that she is pregnant with twins. Brian offers free drinks to celebrate, much to his Uncle Pat's chagrin. __FORCETOC__ Category:1988 films Category:July 1988 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-Sign-Language films Category:American films